The Good and the Bad
by pampilot67
Summary: Bones and Booth seperate and date others


**The Good and Bad **

**of the Partnership****.**

_Sealy and Tempe, split up and date others._

Rated ..T? Anguish/ romance

_**S**_ealy J. Booth and Dr. Temperance Brennan were a couple they had a three-year old child together. They lived together during Brennan's pregnancy and a year after. After the baby's first birthday they, Booth mostly , wanted them, for the Childs safety to separate for the safety of their child.

Although they were never married they had very deep feeling for each other and the separation was very troubling.

_**A**_fter two years away from each other, they each agreed to date some one else to keep a social life alive and to see if the feeling for them to come back to each other were still alive.

Their first date after the agreement was a double date, with Booth dating a hostess from the Delta Air Line.

For Bones a date was more of a problem, she had not dated for over four years and all her past men friends were long gone. Sully is married, living in Boston, and had two children, Dave was still in jail, and Michael was in hell she hoped.

_**S**_he was deep in thought when, Wendell her new asst. came into her office.

"Dr. Brennan I would like to pay you back for you help and in teaching me so well, in a small way.

Could I take you to dinner at a nice five-star restaurant? "

"First off Wendell now you are a Dr. you may call me Tempe. when not on the platform. Next you can do me a favor, will you be my date this Friday night?"

"Nothing would make me happier Dr….Tempe."

"We are going to double date with Booth and his new girlfriend. Could you act like you and I are a little more than friends?"

"Does that mean I could kiss you if proper?"

"Yes it does, you may hold my hand also if you feel like it."

Bones was blushing.

"Au… Tempe would you like to go get lunch with me today?"

"Yes I would like to Wendell, let go at one, I'll have completed my paper work by then, and thank you again."

**S**o when Ange and Jack went to the diner for their lunch they found Brennan and Wendell having lunch together and laughing together.

"Hi Ange, Jack would you like to join us , we just ordered so it's no problem."

" Sure it's just I never saw you at lunch with your interns before?"

"Ange, Wendell is my asst. now and a full Doctor so he is in the order of things my equal, not intellectual but rank wise. So lunch and dating is ok now."

"You too are dating now?"

"Well we are going on a date on Friday night if I can find a baby sitter for Chris?"

"Well you now have a sitter so where you two going on your date?"

"We are going to the 'Four Season Restaurant' in Falls Church, VA."

"Boy are you a big spender now Wendell."

"No, Ange I asked him for a date it my treat.

We are double dating with Booth and his new girlfriend Julie. Booth picked the spot and the time and he picking us up."

"Some fun a double date with Booth and his new girlfriend."

"Ange, Wendell and I are going on our first date. I have never met Julie so it is going to be fun?"

They all ate lunch together enjoyed lab small talk and jabs about Booth's new girlfriend.

_**F**_riday at three pm Bones and Wendell left the lab for their homes. Brennan felt that Wendell could be at her place so Booth did not have to travel all over town to pick them up.

She asked Wendell to get his clothing and bring it to her house to change then they both would be ready together.

She put no thought in to the request and saw nothing wrong with Wendell changing at her home.

When Wendell arrived she show him to the spare bedroom and told him where everything was and left to go to her room to get ready.

After showering and putting on clear,new, underwear Wendell stood looking at himself in the mirror.

'_**Thinking to himself what am I to do, I have a date with a very beautiful woman, **_

_**who is also my boss, and who I have feelings for. **_

_**Do I treat her as my boss or as a date? **_

_**She said I could hold her hand, and kiss her if proper, just what in hell does that mean?'**_

_**J**_ust as he finished buttoning his shirt there was a soft knock at the door.

"Wendell are you clothed yet?"

"Yes Temperance come in please."

"Wendell I need help with my dress, would you help me?"

"Gladly if you could help with my tie?"

Come in to my room and we can help each other."

They went to Bren's bedroom and Wendell saw her dress hanging on the bathroom door. It was sexy just hanging on the door

"First let me tie your tie."

She tie his tie as if she did it every day. She straighten it then gave him a soft kiss on the lips.

_**Oh my that was so enjoyable he kisses so sweet. **_

_**Boy oh boy what I could tutor him.**_

_**He just looks like I could eat him up. **_

_**Boy I'm so in need for companionship.**_

_**Wait till I put on my dress I wonder how pink he will get then.**_

"I did not want you to have a stunned look on your face if I kissed you on our date. I would ask that if Booth ask if we have gone out you steer clear of the question, as much as you can please.""Tempe we have gone out before, we had a lunch date remember?"

"Well thank you again Wendell."

Then she kiss him again on the lips more strongly than before. He returned the kiss and in a moment they were exchange spit. Wendell was the one who pulled back first.

"Tempe we have people coming in a few minutes , As much as I want to continue I think we need to wait ."

"God you are right sorry Wendell I just… I do not know what to say?"

"Say 'Later alligator" and we wait ."

"Help me with my dress then."

She walked over to the bed and took off the bathrobe pick up the dress and put it over her head and dropped on to her body. Wendell almost lost his breath when she shed her robe.

She had no bra on and she was facing him. She did this with no shame at all, she just was dressing.

As she was raising her hair she said.

"Do my zipper please dear."

_**She held her laugh he blush just as bright as booth did. **_

_**But I saw the look in his eyes he liked what he saw and wanted more. **_

_**God his hands doing up my dress is making me fervent, control Tempe afterward maybe?**_

"With great pleasure dear, great pleasure."

With the zipper up and locked he put his hands on her shoulders and turned her around to face him and kiss her again with as much passion as he had. Tempe answer back in kind. They are stopped by a knock on the door.

_**W**_endell answered the door it was Booth and a young attractive blond Woman.

"Hello Agent Booth and Julie, I'm Dr. Wendell Clark, I am Tempe's date tonight."

Booth is shocked, he had no idea Bones was even dating let alone an intern younger than she.

"Hi Booth you remember Wendell, He is now Dr Clark, PhD and my colleague at the Lab."

"Congratulations Wendell, err Dr. Clark. Lets go I have made reservations for eight and it does take even me a bit of time to get their."

_**Why in hell is she dating Wendell? **_

_**I know Wendell dated Ange and she said he was a mans man in the sex department. **_

_**Is Bones looking for a biological outlet or something more?**_

The Dinner was first class they eat well, drank some fine wine and talked about everything in the world and, Booth's and Brennan's baby girl.

Julie was the only one who had not met Christine yet and Booth asked if it was alright with Bones could he bring Julie over to see the baby on Sunday afternoon next week.

Brennan agreed and a date set.

Later that night when Wendell and Tempe were dancing ,She asked him if he would like to have Sunday Dinner with her.

He was thrilled and said very quickly said.

" God yes anytime with you, I would love."

"Down boy it's only an offer of dinner nothing else from now on."

Then he blushed and Bones laughed.

Back at the table Booth saw them talking and Wendell blushing and Bones laughing he wondered what that was about?

When the returned to the table Booth, ask Bones what the laughing was about.

"I told Wendell that I was going to kiss him at the end of the song and he blushed so bright I just had to laugh and told him that you, Booth were the only person who blushed brighter than him."

Then she stood up and kissed Wendell and then Booth and laughs along with Julie as both men blushed.

That ended the evening on a happy note and Booth drove Wendell and Brennan to her house.

They said good night and both went inside.

Booth noted that Wendell had his hand on the small of Tempe back in an ownership grip, same as he had when she was his.

Unknown to Booth, Wendell did spend the night with Bones.

They only kissed and made out on the couch, they did not have any sex that night.

Booth had to postpone the get together with Bones do to Julie being called into work. It was a month before they got together.

Sunday afternoon at Tempe's house she Chris and Parker were sitting around the pool when Bren's phone rang,'

"Hi Bones it me we are out-front are you at the pool?"

"Yes we are, come to the gate I'll have it open for you."

"Christine Booth your father is at the gate."

Chris was off like a shot to the gate.

"Daddy, daddy I miss you ."

She jumped into his arms and hugged him as hard as she could.

"Chris this is my friend Julie."

"Hi Julie mom said you are dad's new girlfriend, I'm delighted to meet you Julie."

"Did I say it right mom?"

"Yes very good, now show Julie to the spare bedroom where she can put her things."

Chris led Julie into the house chatting all the time to her.

"Bones did you tutor Chris to say those things, to Julie?"

"In a way she wanted to know who was coming to the house and what to say to them. I never said anything about Julie being your girlfriend. She put that together her self."

Just then the front door chime sounded. Chris ran to the door and booted up the 'Door TV' viewer, to see who was at the door.

"Mom it your boyfriend, Wendell can I let him in?"

"Yes Chris let him in please."

She opened the door and Wendell scooped her up into his arms and carried a scamming Chris into her mother.

"Put me down Dell my daddy is here and he likes to be the only one to hold me."

"Ok Tinker Bell fly away to Dada, I still love you."

"You cheated on me with mama all the time."

Tempe's face and Wendell's face both turned a light pink.

"Chris you are being fresh. Please stop and go get the chips and dips in the kitchen."

"All right but you do kiss him a lot mom."

The reminder of the get together went well.

Wendell and Julie got to know each other and Tempe and Booth got to talk to each other without any outside pressure.

_**T**_he next day Booth came to the Lab with some paper for Tempe to sign off on.

"Tempe how about we to lunch, and combine the signing and eating with talking about some things we have never talked about with each other in the last four years?"

"Booth I also have a few questions I need to talk to you about.

But lunch at the diner and time to eat and talk will be very limited. So how about we go to the Founding Fathers after work and talk and eat, that way time is not an issue ?"

"Tempe that's one of your best ideas yet, see you they're at six OK?"

"OK with me Booth."

Ten minutes later in Angle's office.

"Ange can you take Chris tonight after work for a few hours?"

"You have a date with Wendell tonight sweetie?"

"A date yes, but not with Wendell."

"Can I ask who ?"

"Yer you may it with Booth."

"Our Booth, the one you use to live with Booth?"

"Yes he wants to talk to me about some things that have come up in the last few years. I also have some questions I need answers to."

Ange was so very confused that she did not give he normal snide answer just an Ok see you later.

Off she went to find Hodgins.

In her mind Ange was thinking.

_**Is Booth going to ask Julie to marry him, **_

_**Or has he already asked? **_

_**What else could he want to take her to eat at the Founding Fathers. **_

_**Question are they dating again? **_

_**They are making me have a head ach. **_

"Hi baby we are babysitting tonight is that all right with you?"

"Sure , who for Ange?"

"Bren she has a date and need to leave right from work."

"A date, may I ask who, Wendell maybe?"

"No Booth is her date."

"Booth and Dr. B are going on a date?

Did I miss something, or am I in a time warp?"

"No it is strange and I hope it for the good, not bad."

"Only time will tell, cross you fingers and toes and hope for the best what ever that is.

_**B**_ones left early from the Lab and raced home to change, and shower. She then dashed to the Founding Fathers . Booth went straight from the Hoover building to the Founding Fathers ,

he got a table near the back quiet part of the room.

When he looked up his heart started to beat faster and breathing was becoming hard.

Bones entered the room dressed in a blue satin dress that had curves in all the right places, her hair was up and she had on five-inch heels that matched her dress.

Standing Booth waved to her, he saw the big I still love you smile come across her face and she hurried to his table.

Bones is excited to see Booth out of the Lab and away from her home, some of the old feeling came flooding back.

_**The look and smile on Booths face told her he was still in love with her and she with him. **_

_**Dam this was going to be hard to do tonight, **_

_**I hope he is set with his life as I have a few question **_

_**He has to answer so my life can go on. **_

_**T**_hey kissed a warm friendly kiss, more than a hello ,less than passion.

"God you look so beautiful tonight Bones."

"Thank you Booth and you are very dashing tonight also."

They ordered their food and had small talk ,drank two drinks then the meal is served and they ate in semi-quiet.

When the meal is done and they waited for desert they started to ask they came together to ask.

"Booths are you and Julie very serious, or are you just feeling each out up?"

"It out and that is just it. We are just getting to know each other. How about you and Wendell?"

"We have only dated a few times and he has come over the house a few times, mostly to swim in the pool with us.

He is just a very special friend from now on. I know you Booth, you want to ask, but will not ask.

Yes I have had sex with him, just him, no other men since we separated."

Booth is shocked at this forthright declaration from Bones.

"Bones you always said you had biological need that you needed filled?"

"I still have those needs and they are some times taken care by my self. The truth up until now I have not had any feeling for someone to even try to fill them.

You are the standard and all others have fallen short."

"Bones I do not know what to say to that. I have always loved you, I only wanted for us to advance to a Legal Committed couple. You wanted the freedom of non-committal relationship, with no need of marriage."

"Booth I use to view marriage as giving my self to some one as servant giving up my freedom of choice.

Time and Christen have changed that thinking.

Booth if I give Wendell any encouragement he is going to fall more deeply in love with me and ask the same question you asked of me.

If he does I am going to accept his offer of marriage."

"Wow Bones! You would marry Wendell, he a nice guy but he is five years younger than you. Why would you marry him and not me?"

"Because he will ask me, I have changed so I can be a wife and _**partner, **_not a possessions of a man.

I am sorry Booth that you and I drifted apart.

I still truly love you and always will but you are with Julie and I need to make a life decision now before Chris get much older Booth. You must understand my feeling of a need of a stable foundation for Chris"

"Dr Temperance Brennan I have lover you from the first dam day I met you. So now after all that time you see the good in a marriage and want to get married. You are willing to take second best?"

" Only because first best is already taken.""So if first was not taken then you would go for number one?"

"Booth you always told me to go for the best I could get.

Wendell is the best, you are the number one but you are allready taken."

"Bones I have no plans to ask Julie to marry me.

Remember I am a three-time loser.

The only one I would ever ask to marry me would be you."

"So why don't you?"

"Why don't I do what?

Oh shit, oh shit, Temperance Brennan will you marry me please, please.

OMG please make me the happiest man ever.?"

"If you put it that way yes I will marry you Sealy Booth."

Booth jumped up grabbed her and kissed her.

Then he yelled so loud that the band stopped playing and the manager came running over.

"She said she would marry me. It took me ten years to get her to say yes I am so, so happy everyone have a drink to the Future Mrs. Sealy Booth. Dr. Temperance Brennan."

The entire room cheered and clapped.

Booth ran over to the band Gave them fifty bucks and ask the to play 'Hot Blooded by Foreigner' and they did it.

Bones, and Booth started singing the song and dancing around. After the song endured Booth and Bones left to go home.

Bones called Ange to ask if she could keep Chris over night.

"Hello Ange I need to ask you a question, really a favor. Can you keep Chris for the night as my date is running long, please."

"No problem Bren say hi to Booth. You owe me the full details in the morning promise sweetie."

"O yes you will get to all the torrid details in the morning."

Bones hung up and they went home.

The next morning Bones was very late, for her, arriving at a little after ten am.

"Well hello sweetie a little late are we?"

"I am a little late, but you seem to have arrived on time.

Come to my office after I hang up my coat."

Brennan went to the women's locker room hung up her coat and got a new lab coat and went to her office.

"Ok Ange what do you want to know?"

"What did you and Booth need to talk about?"

"Ange to tell you what we talked about over four hours would impede my work for the day. So here a short version.

Booth and Julie are just good friends.

Wendell and I are not moving in together.

Booth wants to settle down and get Married.

He has chosen his mate for life and she has accepted his proposal and will marry him in three months."

"Oh Bren Booth is getting married in three months."

Just then Cam came into the room.

"OMG Booth is getting married, in three months."

"Oh and Cam I will be taking leave then too."

"Brennan are you running away?"

"No Cam I will just be going to Aruba for two weeks."

"So who is Booth marring Tempe?"

"To quote Booth correctly "The woman who is my true love for ever."

"Come on who is it"

"Dr Brennan that who his true love is it so simple"

That is what Zack said and they all turned to Brennan who raised her finger to show a large diamond ring.

"OMG We are so happy for you two, it's just so sudden we all thought you would never get back together."

They all hugged and kiss that no work got done till afternoon. When Booth came to take Bones to lunch he is greeted with cheers and some cat calls as he walked into Bones office.

"I guess they know and approve, Bones."

Yes even Wendell is pleased, he did ask one question."

"What was it Bones?"

"Can he ask Julie for a date, now you are taken out of the picture?"

"Yes Julie is a very good girl and she seems to like Wendell also."


End file.
